everlastingroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Liliana Parellian
"Isolation isn't that bad... it's not like I've known anything else." Liliana Parellian is the daughter of Snowstorm Parellian and Chaos. She has lived her entire life in near-isolation in a small cottage. Despite not having much contact with people, she somehow became a host of The Parasite and is currently the holder of the highest number of vectors. Description Liliana has red hair, similar to how her mother's hair was when she was human. Her face is dappled with freckles that also cover the entirety of her body. She has emerald green eyes that are bright with curiosity. Both of her arms are completely covered in black, and an intricate pattern of the same colour covers her back. This is a clear symptom of hosting The Parasite. Background Birth Liliana was born before Chaos was trapped in the Shadow Sphere. She was 5 years old when she and her mother fled to a remote forest. There she grew up under Snowstorm's careful eye. Occasionally, she'd be visited by Neve Feron, her great-grandfather. From him, she learned how to use her magical abilities as well as her manners. Sandy When Liliana was 10 years old, a strange young boy came to their house. He was covered in burn scars, extremely thin, and near death. They found him floating along the river -later he told her he had been trying to get a drink from it- completely unconscious. Luckily, the boy was still alive. As such, Snowstorm immediately took the boy in and nursed him back to help. Lily helped her with this task, learning how to treat different illnesses and wounds from her mother at the same time. The boy awoke after a month of care. From there, they became good friends. They played together in the river and played hide and seek in the nearby woods. They had a natural bond as if they were siblings. Once Sandy got older, around the age of 16, he disappeared without a trace. Snowstorm and Liliana had no clue where he'd went, he was just... gone. Current Day To this day Liliana still lives in her childhood home, hidden away from the world by herself. She does not have many visitors other than Neve and her Mother. Daisy lives with her as both a roommate and something like a pet. Abilities * Liliana has extremely powerful illusions, strong enough to make people feel them and almost strong enough to fool Ombre Bose's eyes. They're potent and infect whoever she wishes easily, however, Liliana mainly uses her illusions to keep her home hidden from the outside world. * Liliana is a host to The Parasite and hosts 50 vectors. While they make her overly clumsy they are also quite useful. She does not get tired easily, and can consistently use them for up to 10 minutes. Relationships * Parents: Snowstorm Parellian - Mother, Chaos - Father * Siblings: None * Children: None * Romantic Relationships: None * Friends: Sandy Trivia * Liliana is a redhead just like her mother was when she was human. She considers this to be something like a family heirloom. * Liliana is extremely isolated and reacts to the world similar to a quokka. Unaware of any danger. Category:Character Category:Female